The Dragonborn is a feline
by WarriyurNekos
Summary: The story of a Khajiit who is suddenly pulled in a stream of terrible events.


Ro'bladahh is your average teenage Khajiit. She lives in a cave far off from civilization and she has not seen any of her kind or anyone at all for a few years. Except when her parents died and a terrible death against a wolf pack. But then again what would you expect? They're felines. Of course they'd die in front of the mystical wolves of the Dark Wolfhood. They were swift and they apparently had everything planned out. Getting lost in the forest. Check. Kill random Khajiits. Check. Woofles don't like kittiez.

Anyway.

Ro'bladahh, as I already said, is your average teenager. She is socially anxious. Who isn't? Good god. After 10 years of being alone in her cave with her dead parents bodies of which much wasn't left. The mystical wolves of Dark Wolfhood had ripped theM apart. Their heads was the only thing left and she kept them like any pirate would keep their gold/treasure. She talked to them before going to sleep and woke up with them in front of her when she opened her eyes. It relaxed her and made her feel like she's still with her parents. So, anyway. After 10 years of living in her cave, she decided to go out and find a mate... to live with..

She was a bit afraid to get out so she decided to prepare for her journey. She was good at sewing so she made a bag for herself where to put her parents heads. She then took her fathers armor, battleaxe, dagger, supple ancient Nord bow(it does 20 damage, woahwoah!) and her mothers spell book of sandwiches. She sat there for a while, thinking. She had a feeling that she has forgotten something but what could it be? ARROWS. Arrows so that she can shoot them to enemies knees! OF COURSE! Her father taught her to always aim for the knees. She took a shitload of Dwarven arrows from her fathers chest that he hid dep down in the cave. She had trouble getting it becaus ethat place was swarmed with Draugr. But since she's a daddy's girl, she had absolutely no problem killing them all.

Ro'bladahh stood there at the entrace/exit of the cave and could not dare to move out. Suddenly, she heard something from the dark end of the cave. It came closer. It whispered „Go you now or you will face the consequences." Ro'bladahh growled and bared her teefs. Her head of anger was anger filled.

„Who the hell are you and how did you manage to get in here !" Ro'bladahh yowled and took out her battleaxe and aimed at the darkness. Of course, nothing happened and the voice did not ever speak again. Ro'bladahh, for the first time in hundred years, opens the door of her cave only to be surprised by the bright sunlight. She closed her eyes and then opened them again slowly. SUDDENLY. A BLACK HUGE DRAGON was right on front of her. He yelled something in a weird language that she did not even understand.  
>„You do not even speak our tongue? And you dare to call yourself Dovah." The dragon sighed and collapsed on the ground.<p>

_What the hell is this thing and what does it mean Dovah? . _Ro'bladahh thought to herself. She was shocked and scared and happy but scared and shocked nad happy but scared and shocked. She did not know what to do but then she started crying and hugged the dragon. Then she suddenly let out a loud scream because of her terrible mental breakdown.

„FUS.." Ro'bladahh yelled and the dragon let out a dragonish yowl and died in her arms. She had absolutely no bloody clue what just happened. Suddenly, a bunch of guards showed up and aimed their weapons at her.

„STOP." yelled an old man. „What's the meaning of this? DRAGONBORN, IS THAT YOU?" he pointed at Ro'bladahh and started crying.

„?" Ro'bladahh stood up and suddenly noticed that the dragon is burning and she's absorbing it's soul. Dramatic music suddenly started playing from absolutely nowhere.

„I apologize. I am Balgruuf the Greater, the Jarl of Whiterun. This dragon attacked Whiterun and we almost killd it when suddenly it escaped to the forest and the next thing we see is you killing him with your Shout. TRY SHOUTING, DWAGONBORN!"

„uh.. what?" the Khajiit stood there completely confused.

„shout u ffgt." Whiterun's guards pressured her. „SHOUTSHOUTSHOUTSHOUTSHOUT"

„...!" Ro'bladahh screamed. The guards looked at Jarl Balgruuf the Greater and sighed while the Khajiit was just standing there and smiling like an idiot. She still had absolutely no clue what happened but just kept smiling so that it would look like she's totally up-to-date. But, honestly, she looked retarded.

„Gah, no... I don't mean like that, noob. Go to High Hrothgar and the Greybeards will teach you, k. Get out of my face." Jarl Balgruuf the Greater said while looting the dragon and taking all the good stuff. He nodded and the guards build a wooden car right in front of everyone and the Jarl rode home. The guards took their horses and went running up a hill at 90 degrees.

„Are you going somewhere, Thane?" Lydia, her companion who will rarely ever do something useful but usually just ruin your sneaking or escaping from dangers. „Lead on."

„O ok. I don't know who you are but I'll just get back in my cave where it's safe. kthxbai." Ro'bladahh answered with a complete poker face but Lydia blocked her way in the cave and said „You're not supposed to be in there. High Hrothgar. Dragon. Thu'um. Now. Right this instant!."

„" Ro'bladahh said and point a marker on her map to High Hrothgar. The journey of the Dragonborn begins.


End file.
